


Work Trip

by Quietnerdgasm



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Car Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietnerdgasm/pseuds/Quietnerdgasm
Summary: Annabeth and Percy have a bit of a past, but certain parts of it are good enough to compel a reunion when she comes in to town for a professional conference. PWP. For now.





	Work Trip

**Author's Note:**

> First actual smut attempt guys. Probably will add another chapter or two if I don't dissolve in embarrassment.

Annabeth marched briskly out of the gleaming hotel lobby, the din of polite conversation fading behind the closing glass doors. She cannot start to consider the appropriateness of her strapless evening attire in the brisk night air before a midnight blue car manages an impressive deceleration to stop directly in front of her, and she feels her pulse increasing slightly. A valet opens the passenger side for her and she flashes him a smile that disappears behind tinted windows, the car thundering away the moment the door starts to close. She transfers the smile to her dark-haired companion. 

“Your timing is impeccable.”

“Your message sounded… urgent. I was under the impression that you were going to be busy all night.” 

His words are delivered just above the hungry purr of the engine pulling them into the dark, quiet night with speed that should concern her. Her stomach flips in that delicious way. The power lurking in both the man and the car was toying dangerously with the edges of Annabeth’s already frayed self-control. 

“Yes, well, I have made my appearance, have had an appropriate amount of small talk, and am now quite certain that no one from the American Institute of Architecture convention can fuck me the way I need to be fucked tonight.”

Though he hadn’t been moving overtly before, a stillness overtook his body. A tic in his jaw worked minutely but it was nothing she hadn’t seen before. Hadn’t overcome before. 

His voice pours out like a desperate accusation. “You’ve been drinking.”

“Only enough to work in your favor.”

“In my favor?” The words are barely dragged out of him, and the skepticism is almost masked the curiosity riding on the edge of his voice. Annabeth suppressed a smug smile. 

“Indeed. I spent a good bit of time to get in this pretty dress and classy shoes and overly complicated hairstyle to look so proper. And the whole time I could only think of you ruining it. I was talking with so many colleagues and peers and even my bosses, all the while imagining you seeing me like this. All the things you would do. What I would let you do. The longer I stayed the longer the list got; would you like to hear that list?” 

“Annabeth.” Her name leaves his throat like a growl. She would interpret it as a warning and proceed cautiously if not for the growing altitude of the seam of his zipper. Her seatbelt disappears as she ghosts her lips against his ear, a smirk slinking across her face as her hand deftly slides from his knee to the button of his jeans, the pressure of her palm against his groin in stark contrast to that of her breath against his neck. Her pace slows dramatically as she eases the zipper down. She reads his tenuous control in the almost imperceptible shaking of his tensed muscles, the creak of leather steering wheel under his grip. A soft dry laugh escapes her and she basks in his frown. She has won this round and they both know it. Her fingers liberate his erection and he does nothing to stop or assist her. She is watching him lose to her and reveling in every second of it. 

“I knew you were going to fuck me tonight when I put on these underwear. The blue lace set. You’ve never said anything about them but I know they’re your favorite.” His grimace silently intensifies. 

“I thought I would just appear at your place and use that key you thought you’ve hidden so well. I thought of just stealing into your room and riding you for my own pleasure. I wasn’t even sure I’d take the dress off first.”

She had never seen a man glower so angrily with a hand wrapped around his dick, and Annabeth relished it. Her hand began to move over him leisurely. “I briefly entertained the idea of you coming into the hotel. The ease of renting a room was tempting, it wasn’t depraved enough. While I considered allowing you to have me in a locked bathroom, I didn’t want anything nearly so quick and fleeting.” 

The pounding of the pulse point in his neck betrayed his calm and Annabeth sucked the lie into his skin. Pre-cum materialized under her fingers, and she smeared her success down his shaft. 

“But how? You could get away with so many things tonight– on my knees, on my back, against a wall, astride you. Your bed, the shower, the kitchen. The balcony, the pool. With some fun new toys. You could probably even fuck me in public, so long as you made it subtle. Since I couldn’t decide how I wanted it, I have chosen to give that detail over to you, provided I instill the correct frame of mind. But a car ride seemed such a waste of a captive audience with such guaranteed privacy…” his body stiffened as he calculated her move and she laughed once more before lowering her mouth onto his cock. 

His sharp inhale never sounded sweeter, and the soft thud of his heavy impact with his headrest was victory all over again. His thighs trembled with the strain of not bucking into her face, and she swallows him completely as a reward. Fingers wind into her hair and cinch tight, but her pace remains her own as she alternates between her hand and mouth working simultaneously and deep plunges down his entire length. 

He murmurs her name minutes later, his hips moving of their own accord as his release throbs into her mouth to the soundtrack of his quiet breathing. A small part of Annabeth is fulfilled, watching his chest rise and fall with the effort of maintaining his calm. The rest of her is only more aroused and clamoring shallowly under her skin, bellowing for release. Still, her gloating is not quite finished; not for what she has in mind for him. 

“I had half a mind to leave you wanting. I would hate to be disappointed in the event that you lost your motivation.” His eyes never leave the road as he efficiently fixes his appearance, maneuvering his cock back under the cover of denim and replacing the zipper and button one handed. His eyes then flash to her momentarily before he allowed himself a shadow of a smirk. 

“You’ve yet to be disappointed, and you have no reason to believe that you would be now.” Annabeth’s eyes narrowed. The competitor in her was eager for a challenge, and the churning in her belly was very pleased with this fresh confidence. Her pause left space for him to continue, and as usual he ran away with it. 

“While I am accustomed to seeing you smug, I’d rather see you writhing with pleasure. Seeing as how I am indisposed at the moment, you’re going to need to prepare yourself for me.” The coil low in her stomach twisted on itself. She fought the urge to twitch in anticipation, and she poised herself to believe he meant what she thought he meant. She measured her words carefully to not betray her eagerness. 

“I’m sorry?” 

The man opposite her did not react immediately, but after a moment slowly turned to her despite the fact they were still hurtling down the nearly deserted beltway. “When these wheels stop moving, I am going to fuck you in the backseat of this car. It will not be gentle and it will not be slow. I would prefer to return the favor and do the job myself, but unfortunately I cannot do that while driving. So. Miss Chase. Lay the seat back and lower the top of that dress. Now.” The clenching in her belly overrode any other emotion, and wordlessly Annabeth complied. As she laid her newly exposed skin against the cool leather seat, she knew her hardened nipples did not escape his notice and she resisted the urge to squirm in her seat.

“Ah, don’t play coy now. I’m sure this isn’t the first time you’ve touched yourself. Get that dress up to your hips, I want to be able to see your fingers go in and out as you fuck yourself. Do not even think about touching that clit until I say so.” He was counting on her perfect compliance with every instruction, and she did not disappoint. Carelessly pulling her skirt up Annabeth could feel herself throbbing with need, and the swollen wetness she encountered only confirmed it. She circled a finger around her entrance, teasing herself before easing it inside and slowly pumping.

His tongue clicked against his teeth in his eagerness to reprimand her. “So tentative Miss Chase. For someone who has been promised the hard fuck they requested, I expect a bit more vigorous action. Maybe you need some motivation yourself.” The hand easing her thighs apart slips under her own underneath her lace thong and finds her clit with an ease that would be concerning if it wasn’t causing her to surge her hips up. _Sweet Christmas_. Something resembling profanity stumbled from her mouth at finally getting the contact she had craved, and she can hardly stop circling her hips in time with the motion of his fingers. She is so distracted that her own fingers are inconsistent, halting as she gets overwhelmed. It is not until his hand is withdrawn from her underwear to downshift that she realizes they are almost off the beltway. 

She should be appalled at the rolling stops he makes at protected red lights. She should be much more concerned at their speed of travel and her lack of seat belt. Instead she is wholly focused on his glistening digits shifting smoothly through gears, their rapidly approaching destination, and is hardly aware of her renewed self-pleasuring until his tires are squealing into a parking garage and his words are wreaking havoc on her again.

“I thought you were stunning before.” His voice is gravely and low. He knows she is hanging on every single word and he is making her focus accordingly. “So put together. So beautiful. The instant I saw you I was hoping to take you home tonight. But this? Your tits out while you finger yourself in the passenger seat of my car? This is beyond what any sane man hopes for.” Her smile is distracted and her is a hum of agreement is merely a well disguised moan. 

“So do you plan on doing anything or will you just watch like the lecherous pervert you are?” His grin is just a bit feral, and when he orders her to get onto the back seat she does as quickly as she can manage with a long dress and a wet hand. 

He leaves the car to join her. After adjusting the passenger seat his frame manages to fold itself between her thighs, one leg wedged somewhere on the floor and the other bent close underneath himself. Her hand is still working her clit, and she swallows a sigh as he removes his shirt. Her pride refuses to acquiesce the upper hand easily. 

“Think you have a shot at finishing what I’ve started here?” 

His renewed erection springs free as his fly comes down, and his eyes stay transfixed on the fingers working under her underwear, stroking himself as he pulls the thin material aside. A condom appears from nowhere, and she watches greedily as he rolls it on himself. 

“Fuck you are mouthy tonight. I may have to gag you when we get into my room.” A scoff turns into a moan as he enters her swiftly, and though he remains still she can hardly keep a hold of the seat let alone a train of thought and needs a second to recover. 

“$100 says you won’t. You love my mouth.” Glass green eyes tear from where they are connected to meet hers before dropping to her lips. 

“Yes, well, then it is on par with the rest of you.” Annabeth has no opportunity to respond before he has moved her leg over his shoulder and begins deeply, thoroughly driving in and out of her. Their bodies move awkwardly in the cramped space and neither of them is going to last long with the messy brutal pace they found themselves in. 

Annabeth does not feel overwhelmed often, but alcohol has rendered her unable to process her sensory input in any way that does not have her hurtling towards a climax. One of the uncontrolled varieties. The arm not holding her leg captive has found purchase above her head and created an angle full of friction, and their skin is starting to get slick in a way Annabeth hasn’t earned with a partner in quite some time. Her own moans rebound through the car as her hands frantically grip the edge of the front seat and the side panel above her head. The sound of their bodies colliding and his scent all around her are heightened by her awareness that they are fucking in his car in a parking garage, and any moment security or some innocent bystander may have to bear witness to their depravity. 

While he is silent save the forceful exhalations of his panting, she doesn’t try to catch the words flying from her mouth. She is close and knows how much he likes to hear about it. Catching her eyes, he licks his thumb and lowers it to her clit without preamble.

“Fuck. Fuck don’t stop. Just, fuck, don’t stop.”

She is cresting the wave without warning and arching off the seat, gasping something that could be his name. She’s pushed off the edge and feels herself peaking higher. For a beat she is almost light headed and grounded only by his skin pulling at her hip and pushing deep into her. Moans spill from her with each thrust, and every nerve ending is on fire but settling into embers as she takes gulping breaths in her attempt to return to gravity. His thumb is still pushing her now overly-sensitive clitoris, but before she can push him away his hand is gone, landing on a headrest as his speed crescendos dramatically then stutters. Her eyes meet his as he pulses inside her, lazily continuing his pushing, pulling motions as his own breathing slows to match hers. 

_His arms are more defined_ she thinks to herself as he pauses before leaning back, head craned awkwardly low to avoid hitting the roof. 

_And his hair is a bit longer on top_. She shivers as he withdraws from her gingerly and struggles back into dark jeans that barely left his hips. Annabeth lay still catching her breath and weighing the cost and benefit of taking the elevator exactly as she was now. Though all of her clothes were technically still on, not a single article was where it should be. She was certain the same could be said of her hair. The button up shirt that had been peeled off so easily is slowly covering the rest of his bare skin, and in seconds the back door is open and he is fixing his collar standing outside the car. Bright eyes roam over her body, and a self-satisfied smirk twists his lips at her form still sprawled on his leather seats. 

“Pull yourself together, we need to get inside if you want to collect on the rest of my promise.” 

Suddenly motivation was no longer difficult to find.


End file.
